Norche
Norche is an upperclass woman from the city of Grancel. She's first met in the Anterose restaurant in Bose where she's dining together with her neighbor and friend Marian. Norche and Marian are both wealthy and have similar interests, so they frequently vacation together. Around the time the airliner Linde got hijacked, the two of them were in Bose to engage in exclusive dining and expensive shopping. Norche herself is more interested in the shopping part, though Marian's passion for food amuses her. Bose is but one of the locations that Norche has been thinking about visiting. She's also been wanting to visit the Kingfisher Inn south of Bose as well as the Erbonian Empire, though she admits the latter might feel a bit odd due to memories of the war being only 10 years old. Due to air travel being suspended while the disappeared Linde is being investigated, Norche and Marian end up stranded in Bose for some time, though since they still have plenty of travelling expenses and neither is in a hurry to return home, they just decide to enjoy the additional time in Bose. After the sky bandits are arrested and air traffic is resumed, the two of them return to Grancel. Norche and Marian are seen again in Sanktheim Gate's mess hall during the time Estelle and Joshua are in Zeiss. Marian had heard good things about the cooking at Sanktheim, so she took Norche along to try it out together. Both are pleasantly surprised at the quality of the meal despite the mess hall not being nearly as glamourous as the Anterose. Unfortunately, while they're eating there, the garrison at Sanktheim receives the order to perform inspections in order to prevent the attackers of the Central Factory from getting out of the Zeiss region, stranding them at the military checkpoint while the inspections are carried out. Both Norche and Marian take note that this is the second time that emergency procedures by the army leave them stranded and both are annoyed by it, though they're also puzzled when the inspections are unexpectedly called off, wondering if this won't hamper the investigation. Later on, Norche is found at home, grumbling about the fact that her husband is barely even acknowledging her as usual. During the day of the martial arts competitions semi-finals, she actually disappears completely from her home and remains gone for over two days, causing her husband to be worried sick about her for the first time in a long while. It turns out, however, that she wasn't kidnapped by the Intelligence Division like many other people, but she was simply out fishing, which she never really tried before, and got so into it she forgot the time. She turned out to be such a natural that the Fisherman's Guild felt honored to accept her as a member. Norche's husband Helmuth works as a goverment official in the castle, meaning he's involved with the actual ruling process of the country, and as such the two of them have more money than they know what to do with. Their marital situation isn't quite as spotless as their financial situation though. Helmuth is often away from the home and even when he's at home, he tends to focus completely on his fishing hobby, only talking to his wife about that particular subject, if even acknowledging her at all. Part of the reason she's vacationing with Marian so often is because it gives her an opportunity to get away from her home life and also allows her to spend time with a friend to whom she can vent her grievances. Eventually though, she gets back at Helmuth for his neglect when she tries her hand at the activity he's obsessed with, fishing, and becomes better at it than he is, passing the entrance exam to the Fisherman's Guild that he failed with flying colors. Norche has a stereotypical anime noblewoman's laugh. Relations Norche is the wife of Helmuth She's a friend, neighbor and travelling companion of Marian Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Bose) Category:NPCs (Sanktheim Gate) Category:NPCs (Grancel) Category:NPCs (Chapter 1 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 3 FC) Category:NPCs (Chapter 4 FC) Category:Fisherman's Guild